Hate That I Love You
by ATSUKO SATO
Summary: Sakura tem 15 anos e esta no 1º grau, ela é loucamente apaixonada pelo amigo de seu irmão. Tudo estava devidamente no seu lugar, mas com a chegada de um aluno novo em sua sala, a vida dela não será a mesma! É a minha 1º fic.... reviews :p Cap.4 ON X OFF
1. Chapter 1

Oi gente, esse é a minha primeira fic, então eu não sei se vocês iram gostar

_Oi gente, não quero estragar a atenção de vocês (a maioria não deve ler os recados dos autores), só queria agradecer a Hitsumei-chan por te me ajudado a postar a minha fic e a não delete-lá. _

' _blábláblá' - pensamentos dos personagens._

"_blábláblá" - reações._

_(blábláblá) - intromissão da autora._

_**Continuando: **__Os personagens da __**Clamp**__ não me pertencem, só____os q eu criei._

**Um novo ano, um novo aluno.**

- Trimmm...

- Já vou só mais cinco minutinhos.

- Trimmm...

- Uhm... AHHHH TÔ ATRASADA!

Oi! Sou Sakura Kinomoto, tenho 15 anos e estou no 1° ano do colegial. Aparentemente estou muito nervosa, porque não sei o que vai acontecer esse ano. (_**vocês sabem o que ela quis diz: garoto, novas amizades e principalmente namorados. Oi gente!**_ **"**_Só porque_ _não tenho namorado, você não deveria sair falando para Deus e o mundo, ta bom! ù.ú _**" **_**Ta bom,**_ _**agora continua a historia**_!)

Sou uma garota normal, sou magra (_**já ta exagerando!**__ "Posso continuar?" __**Claro!**__ " Obrigado !"_)**, **meus cabelos são castanhos com um tom ruivo e chegam ate a metade das minhas costas e meus olhos são verdes (_**que parecem mais duas esmeraldas. **__" Você ta me irritando" ò.ó_)

:- Sakura, o café da manha esta na mesa!

**Sak**:- Já vou!

Desde pequena acordo atrasada, todo ano meu pai faz o café da manha e o meu lanche da escola...

**Sak**:- Bom dia!

**Fug**:- Bom dia, Sakura!

:- Bom dia monstrenga!

E todo ano tenho que aturar as gracinhas do meu irmão. (_**e que irmão, hein! Eu queria ser você nessas horas. n.n "**__Hei, Atsuko... cala a boca!" __**Calma monstrinho! **_)

**Toya Kinomoto**, como e o primeiro filho da família, sempre gosta de zombar da minha capacidade de acorda atrasa. Ele esta no ultimo ano da faculdade e tem vários empregos, como não temos uma " **vida de reis**"Toya trabalha muito para pagar a faculdade. Ele acorda cedo, me acompanha ate a escola (_**Você tem 15 anos, deveria ir sozinha pra escola! **__"Se você deixar eu termina a historia, você vai entender o motivo da companhia do meu irmão!"_) e vai direto para o trabalho.

**Fugitaka Kinomoto**, meu papai é o melhor! Ele da aula para a faculdade, é arqueólogo, tem tempo pra ficar em casa com seus filhos e é um ótimo cozinheiro. Ele me ensina a cozinhar, costurar e a fazer outras coisas.(_**Você**_ _**não sabe cozinhar! Que horror! oo**_)

Sak:- Bom dia mamãe!

**Nadeshiko Kinomoto**, esse era o nome da minha mãe. Ela faleceu quando eu tinha apenas três anos, mamãe e papai se conheceram na escola onde eles estudavam. A família da minha mãe não aceitou o relacionamento dos dois, mas mesmo assim eles continuaram juntos. Eles então decidiram se casar, mas a família da minha mãe não aprovou a união dos dois, e assim não deram a benção para os meus pais.

Meus pais tiveram o seu primogênito **Toya**, conforme os dias se passavam, suas vidas ficaram cada vez mais difícil, meu pai se tornou um professor e minha mãe virou modelo.

Depois de alguns anos, mamãe ficou grávida de mim, era duro demais para minha mãe, viver sem falar com os seus familiares, aos poucos ela foi ficando doente e acabou falecendo. Com a morte da minha mãe, a família dela se revoltou e acusou meu pai de ter causado a morte dela. O que prejudicou tanto nosso pai quanto a gente.

- Miau!

**Sak**:- Ah, bom dia Kero, esta com fome?

Esse é o meu gatinho Kero, ele é lindo... Tem pelos dourados, é comilão e um ótimo amigo, quando fico sozinha em casa...

**Toy**:- Vamos Sakura, o Yukito já deve esta esperando!

**Sak**:- Já vou!

(_**Ah, então a companhia do seu belo irmão é só uma distração pra você ver esse Yukito! Olha como Saki ta mais esperta e atrevida! **__" Posso dizer o mesmo de você Atsuko, não sou eu que fico tarando o irmão dos outros!" __**Eu fiquei sem palavras sobre sua atitude, eu apoio você. Vai com tudo Saki! **__Meu Buda Sagrado! ¬¬_)

**Yukito Tukishiro** é a pessoa mais gentil que eu já conheci, ele é lindo, carinhoso, fofo, os olhos, os gestos, tudo nele é "**perfeito**"! Toya e Yukito se conheceram na escola, por mera coincidência e pra minha sorte, eles foram escolhidos pra fazer um trabalho. Depois desse dia eles viraram amigos e o "**Yukito**" acabou indo todos os dias pra minha casa, me acompanhando em todos os festivais e me acompanha todos os dias no caminho para a escola.

**Yuk**:- Bom dia, Sakura! Bom dia, Toya!

**To/Sak**:- Bom dia, Yukito!

Ah, esqueci de dizer que Toya e Yukito estudam na mesma faculdade, na mesma sala, no mesmo horário e trabalham juntos!

**Yu**:- Sakura, o que foi? Você esta pensativa!

**Sak**:- Nada não!

**To**:- Ela ta nervosa!

**Yu**:- Nervosa, por quê?

**Sak**:- Por nada, é mentira dele.

**To**:- A monstrenga, não consegui dormi a noite inteira. Olhava o relógio de 5 em 5 minutos, pra ver se a hora passava mais rápido. Coisa de garota!

**Sak**:- Não é verdade, Toya! Não acredita nele, Yukito!

(_**isso acontece de verdade, Saki!**_ _"Eu sei, mas o que o Yukito ira pensar de mim?"_ **Ansiosa!** _" O que?"_ _**Você é ansiosa, ele mesmo viu!**_ _" Eu não sou! ." __**Se você começar a discutir comigo pode esquecer essa historia! ò.ó**_ _" Ta bom!" :o _)

**Yu**:- Eu sei como é isso!

**Sak**:- Sabe?

**Yu**:- Claro! Já passei por isso!

**To**:- Já chega Sakura já chegamos. (_**Nossa que chato! oo**_ _" Você tem irmão?"_ _**Tenho uma irmã, porque?**_ _" Vamos trocar?"_ _**Claro, eu vou adorar! Agora se você não aturar ela durante uma semana, eu pego o seu irmão pra mim.**_ _" Ah, então esquece! ù.u" )_

**Sak**:- Ah então tchau!

**Yu**:- Tchau Sakura! A gente se vê outra hora!

**To**:- Tchau monstrenga!

**Sak**:- Tchau Toya! Ò.o

'Aiaiai o Yukito vai lá em casa! '

**Tom**:- Como sempre. Sakura suspirando pelo Yukito!

**Sak**:- Tomoyo! Que saudades! (_**Que falsidade! ¬¬**_)

**Tom**:- Você não sabe Sakura.

**Sak**:- O que? Fala logo!

**Tom**:- Somos da mesma turma!

**Sak**:- Não acredito! Ai meu deus... Que legal

**Tom**:- Pra falar a verdade, é a mesma turma do ano passado!

**Sak**:- LEGAL! (**escandalosa! ¬¬** "Para! TT ")

**Tom**:- Vamos logo, antes que você me mate de vergonha! ¬¬

**Sak**:- Desculpa! i.i

**Tomoyo Daidoji** é a minha melhor amiga, ela é morena, têm a pele branca, os olhos violetas e tem um habito muito estranho: _ela gosta de me filmar_. Ela diz

que quer guardar esses vídeos como recordações, em prova da nossa amizade. Ela é uma ótima pessoa, é meiga, se preocupa demais com as pessoas e principalmente comigo, eu gosto muito de estar com ela. n.n

**Rik:-** Sakura, quanto tempo!

**Rika Sasaki**, ela é uma garota muito ajuizada, ela ama o Professor Terada, pois lembra muito o seu pai que esta sempre viajando. Ela tem cabelos avermelhados, olhos castanhos e gosta muito de usar presilhas nos cabelos. **n.n**

**Na**:- Sakura, você mudou ou é impressão minha?

**Naoko Yanagisawa**, ela é uma garota amável, simpática e muito boazinha, gosta de historia de fantasia e **TERROR**! Ela tem cabelos castanhos, olhos castanhos e usa grandes óculos, que a deixam com um ar mais intelectual.

**Chi**:- É verdade Sakura, você mudou um pouquinho. Ta feliz, ta mais disposta e chegou antes do professor.

**Chiharo Mihara**, ela é também uma garota amável, simpática e muito boazinha, faz parte da turma de torcida e a única que sabe quando Yamazaki conta uma das suas mentiras e é apaixonada por ele, pois se conhecem desde pequeninos. Ela tem cabelos castanhos claros e usa grandes tranças, seus olhos são da mesma cor de seus cabelos.

**Tom**:- É porque o Yukito a acompanhou.

**Chi**:- Então é por isso!

**Sak**:- Parem! Eu to ficando com vergonha. T.T

**Na**:- Sakura, já sabemos da sua suposta paixão por esse Yukito!

**Ri**:- Ah Sakura, não se faça de boba. Porque você não conta a verdade pra ele?

**Sak**:- Por que... eu...

**Te**:- Bom dia aluno!

**Tur**:- Bom dia Prof. Terada!

**Sak**:- ' Salva pelo gongo! '

**Yoshiyuki Terada** é um professor muito legal, ele é gentil, explica muito bem a matéria e se preocupa muito com os alunos.(_**meu professor não é assim**_)

**Te**:- Alunos, este ano teremos um novo aluno em nossa turma!

**Tom**:- Como será que ele é?

**Sak**:- Calma, já iremos saber!

**Te**:- Por favor, silencio... Ele veio de Hong Konk e o seu nome é Shaoran Li. Entre, por favor!

Como vocês já devem imaginar, a classe ficou admirada... (_**e você também!**_ _"Para Atsuko! Eu só tenho olhos pro Yukito" __**Ele era bonito?**_ _"Pra falar a verdade era sim, perai isso não vale!"_ _**Você já assumiu, agora continua. n.n**_)

**Te**:- Você vai se sentar atrás... da Sakura!

**Sak**:- ' Ai caramba! T.T '

**Sak**:- Ola, eu sou Sakura Kinomoto e...

**Sh**:- ...ò.ó...

**Ter**:- Vamos começar a aula...

**No intervalo...**

**Tom**:- Nossa vocês viram como aquele garoto olhou pra Sakura?

**Chi**:- Deu-me ate um arrepio na espinha!

**Na**:- É eu fiquei com medo.

**Sak**:- Gente deixa pra lá, vamos comer as bolachas amanteigadas que a Rika fez. Esta uma delicia.

**Rik**:- Ah também, não é pra tanto.

**Tom**:- Você cozinha muito bem.

**Chi**:- Concordo com a Tomoyo!

**Na**:- Eu também.

Yam:- Ola, meninas!

**Yamazaki ****Takahashi**_, _esse é o pior! Ele só sabe contar mentiras, mas é um grande amigo. Chiharo esconde uma profunda paixão por Yamazaki e ele gosta muito dela. Os dois juntos são uma comedia juntos!

**Yam**:- Uhm... bolachas , posso pegar uma?

**Ri**:- Claro!

**Yam**:- Uhm... ta uma delicia, Rika!

**Ri**:- Obrigado!

**Yam**:- Vocês sabiam que no Japão existia uma fonte de bolachas amanteigadas?

**Sak**:- Fonte de bolachas? oo'

**Yam**:- É, e quando os aldeões sentiam fome eles iam correndo buscar as bolachas e...

**Chi**:- Chega Yamazaki!

**Na/Tom/Ri**:- ¬¬'

**Sak**:- Então era mentira? T.T

**Tom**:- Sim, vamos acabou o intervalo!

E como o destino gosta de zombar da minha cara, eu acabei esbarrando no aluno novo...

**Sak/Sh**:- Ai...

**Sak**:- Desculpe-me eu...

**Sh**:- Você não olha pra frente?

**Sak**:- Claro! Eu tenho olhos pra que?

**Sh**:- Garanto que não é pra ficar de enfeite.

**Sak**:- Olha...

**Tom**:- Vamos Sakura, não perca tempo com pessoas como ele!

**Sak**:- É Tomoyo, você tem razão!

**Sak**:- Ainda bem que acabou a aula! ' Mas ele me paga!'

**Tom**:- Que foi Sakura?

**Sak**:- Nada, vamos embora daqui o ambiente ficou negativo! Ù.ú

**Sh**:- O que você quis dizer com isso?

**Sak**:- nada, não é da sua conta!

**Tom**:- Vamos logo!

**Sak**:- Vamos!

**Sh**:- ' Você me paga, Sakura!'

_**Continua...**_

_**N.O.A – **__Ola pessoal e ai gostaram? Se gostarem me mandem review, por favor!_

_**Agradecimentos:**_

_Primeiramente a Hitsumei-chan, a Natisume Shimizudani, a Ma Ling Chan, a Srta. Nyla Cristina, a Bruna C.M e a Pamela Sofia._

_Vocês são demais! _


	2. Chapter 2

Oiehh

_Não tenho nada a dizer..._

_Boa leitura!_

' _blábláblá' - pensamentos dos personagens._

"_blábláblá" - reações._

_(blábláblá) - intromissão da autora._

**O Rival de Sakura.**

Quatro semanas se passaram depois da minha primeira briga com Shaoran. Nessas quatro semanas aconteceram muitos desastres. (_**Adoro Flash Black! **__)_.

_**FLASH BLACK...**_

_**2º semana**_

_Eu, Chiharo, Naoko e Rika estávamos jogando queimado, Tomoyo estava na aula de canto. Shaoran e Yamazaki estavam jogando futebol quando..._

_**Sak**__:- Ai! Quem foi o idiota que acertou a bola em mim?_

_**Sh**__:- Desculpe-me Kinomoto, eu chutei a bola pro lado errado._

_**Sak**__:- Preste mais atenção, seu otário!_

_**Sh**__:- Sim Kinomoto!_

_**Chi**__:- Você esta bem, Sakura?_

_**Sak**__:- Claro! Ele vai ver..._

_**Na**__:- Acabou a aula!_

_**Sak**__:- ... na próxima aula! ù.ú_

_**3º semana: Educação Física.**_

_**Ri**__:- vamos jogar o que?_

_**Sak**__:- Queimado! ù.u_

_**Chi**__:- Então vamos..._

_Eu estava tão nervosa que tive um pequeno plano (__**Você tem uma mente maligna! **__"Eu sei!" __**Meu deus! oo**_)**.**

_Shaoran estava prestes a fazer um perfeito gol, quando eu ..._

_**Sh**__:- Quem foi que acertou a bola em mim?_

_**Sak**__:- Desculpe-me, foi sem querer..._

_**Sh**__:- ... por que fez isso? T.T_

_**Yam**__:- Li, vamos continuar o jogo?_

_**Sh**__:- Claro! Não quero perder o resto do jogo por causa da Kinomoto!_

_**Sak**__:- Nem eu..._

_**Fim do FLASH BALCK.**_

(_**Nossa como você sofre; isso ainda vai dar namoro! **__"Eu e o Shaoran?... hahaha... Você só pode ta brincando, ne?" __**Não. ¬¬**__ " Continuando a historia..."_).

**Sak**:- Bom dia, Tomoyo!

**Tom**:- Bom dia, sakura!

**Sak**:- Você nem sabe o que vai acontecer à noite lá na minha casa.

**Tom**:- Conta-me logo, sakura!

**Sak**:- O Yukito vai dormi na minha casa! (_**Eu posso dormi na sua casa?**_ _"Porque você ta perguntando isso?"_ _**Porque eu ficaria com o seu irmão e você com o Yukito! **_ _"Claro que não!"_ _**Então a gente discute esse assunto outra hora! **__" Continuando... ¬¬"_)

**Tom**:- Serio? Ele vai fazer o que lá?

**Sak**:- Toya e Yukito vão fazer um trabalho juntos, acho que vão fazer um cartaz.

**Te**:- Bom dia, alunos!

**Tur**:- Bom dia, Prof. Terada!

**Te**:- Vamos começar a aula de hoje. A economia do Japão...

E assim, as horas pareciam que estavam se arrastando, o ponteiro ia tão devagar e...

**Tom**:- Sakura... acorda, a aula acabou!

**Sak**:- Hã? Eu dormi?

**Chi**:- A aula toda!

**Ri**:- Vamos logo!

**Sak**:- Claro!

**No intervalo...**

**Sak**:- Hoje trouxe um lanchinho pra vocês! Papai fez um bolo e mandou-me trazer um pedaço pra vocês... então vamos comer!

**Na/Ri/Chi/Sak/Tom**:- Obrigado pela comida!

Estávamos debaixo de uma arvore, conversando como sempre. De repente Yamazaki chega com nada mais, nada menos que o Shaoran...

**Yam**:- Oi meninas, posso lanchar com vocês?

**Tom**:- Claro!

**Yam**:- E o Li.

**Sak**:- Pode, se ele ficar bem longe de mim.

**Sh**:- Concordo plenamente com você, Kinomoto!

**Chi**:- Alguém quer um pouco de suco? Eu mesma fiz.

**Sh**:- Eu quero, por favor.

**Yam**:- Eu também!

**Tom**:- Por favor!

**Na**:- Eu quero!

**Ri**:- Pra mim, também!

**Sak**:- E eu, por favor!

Sempre tem algum imbecil querendo estragar a alegria das pessoas...

**Sh**:- Vou ao lavatório.

**Sak**:- Fale a verdade Shaoran, você vai ao lavatório ou ao banheiro?

**Sh**:- Eu acho que quem vai ao lavatório não sou eu...

**Sak**:- E quem é?

Sh:- Você...

Nesse instante, Shaoran pega o copo de suco e joga no meu uniforme (_**isto ta**_ _**ficando cada vez melhor! **_).

**Sak**:- Ah, então somos dois!

Agora fui eu que joguei o suco nele. Ficamos com os uniformes encharcados.

**Sh**:- Por que você fez isso?

**Sak**:- Você jogou o suco no meu uniforme e fiz o mesmo.

**Na sala dos Professores...**

**Te**:- Você esta vendo? Foram às quatro semanas mais agitada que tive, tanto na Educação Física quanto na sala de aula.

... -: O que lês fizeram?

**Te**:- Jogavam a bola um no outro, era bolinha de papel rolando pela sala, aviões de papel, muitas reclamações e um provocava o outro. Não agüento mais isso, preciso da sua ajuda!

... -: Essas brigas vão parar, quando acabar o recreio chame os dois e pergunte o motivo da briga. Eles vão dar um motivo besta, você devera concorda com eles e de uniformes limpos. Me de tempo, eu acabarei com essa situação.

**Tom**:- Chega! Parem vocês dois, antes que alguém mande todos nos para a diretoria. Yamazaki leve o Shaoran pra outro lugar!

**Yam**:- Vamos Li!

**Sh**:- Vamos, o clima já estava ficando pesado, mesmo.

**Tom**:- E você fica calma, Sakura.

**Sak**:- Ficar calma, ele começa...

**Tom**:- Chega!

**Na**:- Vamos procurar o Prof. Terada, ele deve dar um novo uniforme.

**Sak**:- Professor...

**Ter**:- Sakura, o que aconteceu com você e... Shaoran porque você esta molhado? Porque vocês estão molhados?

**Sak**:- É que... o suco da Chiharo caiu no meu uniforme.

**Ter**:- E você Shaoran?

**Sh**:- Eu me molhei no lavatório!

**Ter**:- Tudo bem, vamos tirar esses uniformes.

**Sh**:- Boa desculpa Kinomoto!

**Sak**:- Digo o mesmo pra você, Shaoran!

**Ter**:- Andem logo!

**Tom**:- Uniforme limpo, agora sim esta melhor!

**Sak**:- Nem me lembre Tomoyo!

**Tom**:- Só mais algumas horas e você estará em sua casa, com Toya e Yukito. Pense bem Sakura.

**Sak**:- É você tem razão!

(_**e que razão, Tomoyo! **_"Quem é ela, Saki?" "_É a Atsuko, depois eu te explico detalhadamente quem ele é. __**Você pensou?**__ " Agora não, Atsuko" _)

Que aula chata, mas Tomoyo tem razão, só quero sair daqui o mais rápido possível! (" Nossa Saki, a Atsuko é muito legal" _**Você também, Tomoyo**_! " _Depois que você conhece-la melhor, garanto que vai desejar nunca ter conhecido ela! ü.u _ Você quer continuar nessa historia? _" Claro! "_ _**Então fala mais e deixa Tomoyo e eu conversa!**_ "Ah! Então continua Atsuko" _**Ah, sim... **__" Vamos continuar... ¬¬")_

**Sak**:- Ai, graças a deus que aquela aula acabou!

**Tom**:- Você ta feliz, ne!

**Sak**:- Claro, não vejo à hora do Yukito chegar! Eu vou fazer uma comidinha muito gostosa!

**Tom**:- Eu tenho que ir, ate amanha.

**Sak**:- Ate!

**Na Casa de Sakura...**

**Sak**:- Aiaiai... O que eu faço pro Yukito e Toya!

**Ke**:- Miau!

**Sak**:- Ajuda-me kero... o que você acha que eu devo fazer? Que tal bolinhos de batata? Ou camarão frito?

**Ke**:- Miau...

**Sak**:- Assim você não esta ajudando! Já sei!

**A Noite...**

**To**:- Que bom que já chegamos. Entra Yukito!

**Yu**:- Claro!... Nossa que cheiro maravilhoso!

**To**:- Deve ser a monstrenga cozinhando!

**Sak**:- Já chegaram, que bom! O jantar esta pronto!

**Yu**:- Uhm... que bom! Estou com fome.

**To**:- Não é novidade, você sempre esta com fome! 

**Sak**:- Vamos logo! Eu fiz macarrão e bolinhos de batata. De sobremesa fiz um bolo de chocolate com creme!

**To**:- Valeu monstrenga!

**Yu**:- Estava uma delicia!

**Sak**:- Obrigado Yukito! **n.n**

**To**:- Vamos logo, Yukito!

**Sak**:- Bom trabalho! 

**To**:- Vai dormi monstrenga!

**Sak**:- Já vou! 'Chato. ' Me deixa dar uma arrumada aqui.

**Ke**:- Miau...

**Sak**:- Você ainda não jantou perai... Pronto ta gostoso?

**Ke**:- Miau!

**5 minutos depois...**

**Sak**:- Pronto acabei, vamos dormi kero?

**Ke**:- Miau!

**Na escola...**

**Sak**:- É Tomoyo, eu fiz um jantar e um delicioso bolo.

**Tom**:- E ele gostou?

**Sak**:- Claro! O que ele não iria gostar.

**Ter**:- Bom dia alunos!

**Tur**:- Bom-dia Prof. Terada.

**Ter**:- Vamos começar a aula...

**Chi**:- Conte tudo pra gente, Sakura!

**Sak**:- Claro! Primeiro tudo começou quando eu não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer pro jantar...

Ficamos conversando, claro tivemos que aturar algumas mentirinhas do Yamazaki e também não esquecendo do Shaoran. Parece que ele gosta de me provocar! Mas deixa pra lá, voltamos pra sala de aula e...

**Sak**:- Às vezes a aula do Prof. Terada é muito chata.

**Tom**:- Eu concordo!

**Ri**:- Eu não acho!

**Sak**:- Você não presta atenção na aula, mas sim no professor!

**Ri** **(corada)**:- Não é verdade Sakura!

**Chi**:- Já sabemos da sua suposta paixão pelo Prof. Terada, é só você assumir Rika!

**Na**:- É não vai doer nada...

**Ri**:- E... eu...

**Ter**:- Só pra acabar a aula, eu queria anunciar que teremos um trabalho em dupla. Para ficar mais justo teremos um sorteio, na próxima aula faremos o sorteio e eu darei a matéria do trabalho. Já podem sair!

**Sak**:- Já vou indo, tchau!

**Ri/Chi/Na/To**:- Tchau Sakura!

**Na sala dos Professores...**

... :- O plano esta correndo conforme planejamos?

**Ter**:- Claro, eles não fazem idéia!

_**Continua...**_

Gostaram? Se gostaram mandem review ou não acharam legal, me mandem sugestões...


	3. Chapter 3

Oi de novo, estou aqui com mais um capitulo reeditado de Hate that I love you

Oi de novo, estou aqui com mais um capitulo reeditado de Hate that I love you!

Espero que gostem!

' _blábláblá' - pensamentos dos personagens._

"_blábláblá" - reações._

_(blábláblá) - intromissão da autora._

**O Parceiro de Sakura.**

:- Trimmm...

...:- Uhm...

:- Trimmm...

...:- Credo, que coisa mais chata!...Ah!

**To**:- Mais um dia e mais uma vez Sakura esta atrasada! ¬¬

**Sak**:- Bom dia!

**Fu**:- Bom dia, minha filha!

**Sak**:- Já chegou de viagem, papai?

**Fu**:- Sim, cheguei de madrugada!

**Sak**:- Ah!... Bom dia mamãe!

**To**:- Anda logo monstrenga.

**Sak**:- Bom dia pra você também, Toya! ¬¬

**To**:- Vamos o Yukito deve esta esperando por nos!

**Sak**:- Ta, já vou! 'Tenho que ser rápida, o Yukito não pode esperar. '

(_**Credo come tão rápido que parece um monstro!**_ "Não enche Atsuko! ù.ú ")

**To**:- Já to saindo!

**Sak**:- Espera!

**To**:- Ola Yukito!

**Yu**:- Bom dia Toya! Cadê a Sakura?

**To**:- Aquela ali?

**Sak**:- Porque você não me esperou? ò.ó

**To**:- Calma monstrinho! Você acorda atrasada e atrasa os outros!

**Sak**:- ù.ú... Bom dia Yukito!

**Yu**:- Bom dia Sakura! Vejo que esta muito feliz hoje! Por quê?

**Sak**:- Porque o Prof. Terada vai passar uma trabalho em dupla e pra ser mais justo ele vai fazer um sorteio. E talvez eu possa tirar a Tomoyo com parceira!

**Yu**:- Ah, então eu só posso te deseja Boa Sorte!

**Sak**:- Obrigado!

**Na sala de aula...**

**Sak**:- Cadê o Prof. Terada? Que nervoso! ù.u

**Tom**:- Calma Sakura, ele vai chegar.

**Te**:- Bom dia alunos!

**Tom**:- Não disse!

**Te**:- Vou explicar o trabalho!... Vocês iram trabalhar com um cartaz falando sobre a Economia do Japão, a matéria q eu deu na ultima aula. Iram fazer um resumo e apresentar o trabalho na sala de aula, vocês iram que colar imagens falando sobre o titulo do trabalho. Alguma pergunta sobre o trabalho?... Não?... Então vamos fazer o sorteio! Coloquei os nomes de alguns alunos neste cartaz, só aqueles que eu chamar viram colocar seus nomes nele, depois veremos o resultado!... Boa sorte!

**Te**:- Rika...

**Ri**:- Vejamos... esse aqui.

**Te**:- Chiharo...

**Chi**:- Seja o que Deus quiser...

**Te**:- Sakura...

**Sak**:- Uhm... esse aqui!

**Te**:- Naoko...

**Na**:- Ai caramba... esse aqui!

**Te**:- Vamos aos resultados... Vamos ver...

Rika e... Tomoyo...

Naoko e... Natsu...

Chiharo e... Yamazaki...

Sakura e... Shaoran

(_**quem é essa Natsu?**_ _"Esqueci dela..."_).

**Natsu Yamamoto**, ela é uma nova aluna. Ela entrou para nossa turma o ano passado, mas não fala com ninguém! Ela é muito quietinha, fica sempre no fundo da sala, quando o Professor passava trabalho em duplas, ela sempre fazia tudo sozinha. Ela é loira, tem cabelos compridos assim como o da Tomoyo, usa óculos como a Naoko e têm olhos castanhos como os da Chiharo. Dessa fez ela terá que fazer o trabalho com a Naoko, ela deve pegar amizade com a gente, claro, depois de um longo tempo!

**Sak**:- O que? Eu vou ter que fazer o trabalho com ele?

**Te**:- Claro! Se quiser ficar com nota, você decide!

**Sh**:- Não podemos trocar de parceiro?

**Te**:- Não posso, seria injusto para os outros alunos!

**Sak/Sh**:- Droga!

**Na hora do intervalo...**

**Sak**:- E agora, vou ficar com nota vermelha! Logo no 1º Bimestre, não é justo!

**Tom**:- Não era justo o professor trocar vocês de parceiro, o restante da turma também iria trocar! É só você fazer a sua parte do trabalho e ele faz a dele. É tão difícil assim?

**Sak**:- É sim!

**Sh**:- Concordo com a Tomoyo!

**Sak**:- Sempre ouvindo a conversa da gente e da onde você chegou?

**Sh**:- De um lugar só meu. Continuando donde fui interrompido...

**Sak**:- Você não foi interrompido coisa nenhuma, seu enxerido!

**Tom**:- Sakura deixa ele falar.

**Sak**:- Ta bom.

**Tom**:- Pode continuar...

**Sh**:- Obrigado, Tomoyo! Eu e a Kinomoto...

**Sak**:- SA-KU-RA!

**Sh**:- Tudo bem! Eu e Sakura poderíamos fazer uma trégua, para não dar problema. Assim o nosso trabalho será dividido, você faz o seu resumo, eu faço a minha parte e depois fazemos o cartaz juntos, concorda comigo?

**Sak**:- Uhm... talvez... ta bom!

**Sh**:- Um não devera falar com o outro pra não rola uma briga. Só devemos nos falar ser for assunto do trabalho, fora isso nenhuma palavra!

**Sak**:- Tudo bem!

**Sh**:- Agora eu tenho que ir. Tchau Kinomoto... ah! Tchau Sakura!

**Sak**:- Tchau Shaoran!

**Tom**:- Ate que enfim uma trégua!

**Sak**:- Só estou fazendo nisso por causa do trabalho! (_**o trabalho! **_)

**Te**:- Alunos, eu esqueci de avisar pra vocês. A entrega do trabalho será na semana que vem, segunda-feira!

**Sak**:- Mas já?

**Te**:- Sim, Sakura! Vocês vão ter três dias para fazer, fora a isso nota **ZERO**!

Sak:- Mas professor...

**Te**:- Depois de corrigir os trabalhos, eu farei uma exposição com eles. Quero corrigi-los logo porque vocês vão ter uma surpresinha daqui a alguns dias. E mais alguma reclamação, Sakura?

**Sak**:- Não... **: Þ**

**Te**:- Então vamos continuar a aula...

**Sh** (cochichando):- Sakura... Sakura...

**Sak**:- O que é?

**Sh**:- Aonde vamos fazer o trabalho?

**Sak**:- Pode ser na minha casa?

**Sh**:- Pode...

**Sak**:- Perai... Esse é o endereço...

**Sh**:- E o horário?

**Sak**:- Pode ser às 4 horas da tarde?

**Sh**:- Pode...

**Te**:- Hei vocês dois, silencio!

**Sak/ Sh**:- Desculpe

**Sak**:- A aula acabou rápido, ne?

**Tom**:- É... Sakura...

**Sak**:- Hum?

**Tom**:- O que você estava conversando com o Shaoran?

**Sak**:- Estávamos conversando sobre o trabalho, ele ira fazer na minha casa. (**você vai esta sozinha?** _"Claro, por quê?"_ _**nada não, hehehe...**_).

**Tom**:- Que legal...

**Sak**:- É... Agora eu tenho que ir, Tomoyo!

**Tom**:- Eu também, ate a semana que vem! Tchau Sakura!

**Sak**:- Tchau Tomoyo!

**Mais Tarde...**

(_**Saki, a campanhia esta tocando.**_ _"Calma"_).

**Sak**:- Já vou!

**Sh**:- ' Como ela demora pra atender a porta. '

**Sak**:- Oie!

**Sh**:- Como você demorou.

**Sak**:- Vamos fazer logo esse trabalho?

**Sh**:- Vamos

**Sak**:- Suba as escadas e entre no meu quarto. É a segunda porta a direita; eu já vou subir!

**Sh**:- Ta bom.

**Sak**:- _'Vou fazer um chazinho enquanto ele sobe!'_

**Sh**:- '_Como eu tinha imaginado, o quarto dela é cheio de bonecos de pelúcia. É muita delicada. '_

**Sak**:- _'Ele deva esta fazendo o que?'_

**Sh**:- _'Porque ela esta demorando?'_

**Sak**:- '_Já esta pronto! '_

**Sh**:- _'Eu vou ficar na janela, enquanto ela não vem. '_

**Sak**:- Hei.

**Sh**:- Hum?

_Silencio..._

**Sak/Sh**:- O que você estava fazendo?

**Sak/Sh**:- Eu?

**Sak/Sh**:- hahahaha...

**Sh**:- Podemos começar?

**Sak**:- Claro, eu trouxe um chazinho pra gente!

Tomamos o chá como se fossemos amigos, depois botamos a cara nos livros. Ficamos horas, lendo e relendo os resumos pra ver se tava tudo em ordem. Já passava das 7 horas da noite e Shaoran já tinha que ir pra casa...

**Sh**:- tenho que ir! Amanha o mesmo horário?

**Sak**:- Sim!

**Sh**:- Ate amanha!

**Sak**:- Ate.

(_**Saki, agora é o telefone que esta tocando...**_).

**Sak**:- Alo?

_**Tom**__:- Alo! É a Tomoyo, Sakura._

**Sak**:- Ah! Oi Tomoyo, aconteceu alguma coisa?

_**Tom**__:- Não, eu queria saber o que aconteceu com você e o Shaoran..._

**Sak**:- Er... nada... ¬¬

_**Tom**__:- Nada, como assim?_

**Sak**:- Eu fiz o trabalho, nada mais.

_**Tom**__:- Tem certeza?_

**Sak**:- Tenho, só fiz um chazinho pra ele... Amanha, ele vira para continuarmos o trabalho... e o seu ?

_**Tom**__:- A Rika acabou de sair daqui, a gente estava fazendo os resumos e procurando as imagens! O que vocês fizeram ate agora?_

**Sak**:- Fizemos os resumos.

_**Tom**__:- Sakura, pêra só um instante._

**Sak**:- Ta bom...

_**Tom**__:- Voltei Sakura..._

**Sak**:- Sim?

_**Tom**__:- Eu tenho que desligar mamãe esta me chamando pra jantar._

**Sak**:- Ah, então ta. Ate amanha!

_**Tom**__:- Ate!_

**No dia seguinte...**

...:- Ding Dong!

**Sak**:- Já vou!

...:- Ding Dong!

**Sak**:- Ai que saco...

Sh:- Por demorou par abri a porta?

**Sak**:- Estava colocando a comidinha do meu gato.

**Sh**:- Tudo bem... Já achei as imagens!

**Sak**:- Que bom! Vamos subir... Vai você primeiro, eu vou levar bolo pra gente e você...

**Sh**:- Já sei aonde é o seu quarto.

**Sak**:- Ta bom.

**Sak**:- ' Tomara que ele goste desse bolo e... '.

**Ke**:- Miau!

**Sak**:- Kero já comeu?

**Ke**:- Miau!

**Sak**:- Agora não posso dar atenção pra você, estou com visita. Fique quietinho!

**Sh**:- Ela ta demorando...

**Sak**:- Cheguei... Você gosta de bolo de chocolate?

**Sh**:- Sim!

**Sak**:- Aqui esta!

**Sh**:- Obrigado!... Quem fez esse bolo?

**Sak**:- Meu pai! Ele sabe cozinhar muito bem.

**Sh**:- Concordo!

Comemos o bolo e fomos montar o cartaz, colocamos algumas imagens que Shaoran havia achado no cartaz. Tínhamos acabado o trabalho mais cedo nesse dia, fui ate a cozinha para pegar mais dois pedaços de bolo. Ficamos conversando sobre a questão do trabalho e como íamos apresentá-lo, já passava das 8 horas...

**Sh**:- Sakura já esta na hora de ir!

**Sak**:- Ah! Tudo bem eu levo você ate a porta.

**Ke**:- Miau!

**Sak**:- Kero, o que você esta fazendo aqui em cima?... Vou levá-lo lá pra baixo.

**Ke**:- Miau!

**Sh**:- Você vai levar o cartaz?

**Sak**:- Claro!

**Sh**:- Tem certeza?

**Sak**:- Pronto Kero... Não se preocupe, ate segunda-feira ele estará direitinho!

**Sh**:- Tudo bem!

**Sak**:- Eu...

Nesse instante (_**vai rolar um clima.**_ _"Atsuko..."_ _**continua, ta muito bom**_), eu não sei bem aonde acabei tropeçando, mas Shaoran me pegou pela cintura e não me deixou cair (__). Nossas respirações se encontraram fazendo que nossos corações se disparassem muito rápido, ficamos um olhando pra o outro. Nesse instante... (__)

**Sh**:- Ai! Gato maluco.

**Sak**:- De... desculpe, ele não é assim. Kero porque você avançou no Shaoran?

**Sh**:- Tudo bem, deixa pra lá!

**Sak**:- Desculpa-me!

**Sh**:- Esta tudo bem, tchau Sakura!

**Sak**:- Tchau Shaoran! Gatinho malvado. ù.ú

**Ke**:- Miauu!

**Sak**:- _'Porque meu coração disparou tanto? Aqueles olhos... Não, deixa pra lá, vou dormi! Talvez esse dia não foi tão ruim assim! '_

_**Continua...**_

_**Nota da autora**_: Não é muito grande, eu sei! Mas me dar uma dor de cabeça só de escrever a primeira palavra. Espero que gostem...


	4. Chapter 4

Oi pessoal, desculpe a demora, mas eu tava sem tempo e sem criatividade

Oi pessoal, desculpe a demora, mas eu tava sem tempo e sem criatividade! xP

Muitas provas, trabalhos e uma matéria nada legal esta ocupando o meu tempo. Ma vamos ao que interessa, esse capitulo foi feito em menos de três semanas, peguei algumas idéias de alguns livros e de uma coleguinha! n.n ("Como você fala demais! ¬¬" **Da um tempo, Sakura. Essa é a minha parte de falar, se não quiser perder o emprego, suma de vez! **"Calma estressada! ò.ó" **Tchau! Õ.o **" Eu vou voltar!" **Vai ficar com o Shaoran...Ninguém te quer aqui! ¬¬'**)

Continuando: Uma boa leitura pra vocês...

Só avisando: Eu mudei algumas coisinhas, como por exemplo, o Kero não fala só pensa... Tchau!

' _blábláblá' - pensamentos dos personagens._

"_blábláblá" - reações._

_(blábláblá) - intromissão da autora._

_No ultimo capitulo..._

_Nesse instante (__**vai rolar um clima.**__ "Atsuko..." __**continua, ta muito bom**__), eu não sei bem aonde acabei tropeçando, mas Shaoran me pegou pela cintura e não me deixou cair (____). Nossas respirações se encontraram fazendo que nossos corações se disparassem muito rápido, ficamos um olhando pra o outro. Nesse instante... (____)_

_**Sh**__:- Ai! Gato maluco._

_**Sak**__:- De... desculpe, ele não é assim. Kero porque você avançou no Shaoran?_

_**Sh**__:- Tudo bem, deixa pra lá!_

_**Sak**__:- Desculpa-me!_

_**Sh**__:- Esta tudo bem, tchau Sakura!_

_**Sak**__:- Tchau Shaoran! Gatinho malvado. ù.ú_

_**Ke**__:- Miauu!_

_**Sak**__:- 'Porque meu coração disparou tanto? Aqueles olhos... Não, deixa pra lá, vou dormi! Talvez esse dia não foi tão ruim assim! '_

**Problemas**

**No domingo de manha...**

:- Uhm... Que horas são?... 7 da manhã! Hãm? )

**Ke**:- Miau! _'Acordou cedo? '_

**Sak**:- Que foi Kero?

**Ke**:- Miau! _'É que... '_

**Sak**:- Ai meu Deus... **KERO**!

**Toy**:- Acordou!

**Fug**:- O que será que aconteceu?

**Sak**:- Pai... Papai, de um jeito no Kero! Ele estragou o meu trabalho. Ò.ó

**Toy**:- O que ele fez?

**Sak**:- Vai ver você mesmo!

**Fug**:- Vamos ver o estrago.

Papai, Toya e eu subimos as escadas e entramos no meu quarto...

**Toy**:- Credo, mas que bagunça!

**Sak**:- Acabei de acorda, me da uma folga!

**Fug**:- Cadê Sakura?

**Sak**:- Ta ali!

Toya como não é nada curioso, foi ver o estrago que o Kero tinha feito...

**Toy**:- Hum... Até que não foi coisa ruim assim.

**Sak**:- Ruim? Isso é péssimo... Passei dois dias inteiros fazendo esse cartaz, para esse... esse...

**Ke**:- Miau! ò.ó_ 'olha lá como você vai me chamar.'_

**Fug**:- O que ele fez?

**Toy**:- Fez...

(**o que ele fez? Quanto suspense!** "Preste atenção").

**Toy**:- XIXI!

(**ai meu Deus! ¬¬**').

**Fug**:- Só?

**Toy**:- Tanto escândalo, pra isso!

**Sak**:- Só isso nada, você não sabe o que eu vou ter que ouvir do Shaoran!

**Toy**:- Quem é esse... Shioran?

**Sak**:- Shaoran!

**Toy**:- Como?

**Sak**:- Sha-o-ran!

**Toy**:- Quem é ele?

**Sak**:- Não interessa!

**Toy**:- ... ù.ú...

**Fug**:- Kero você fez uma coisa muito errada e vai ter que pagar!

**Ke**:- Miau! _'Eu sei só que eu queria ir ao banheiro e estava escuro... e o trabalho tava no chão ai... Vocês já sabem' _ (

**Sak**:- Feio, gatinho mau!

**Ke**:- Miau! . _'eu, feio? Você esta muito enganada, eu poderia ser um gato famoso. Olhe para mim, esse pelo lindo, esses olhos que todos os gatos invejam, essa cauda, resumindo eu sou DEMAIS'_.

**Fug**:- Calma Sakura, tudo vai ser resolver.

**Sak**:- Tomara!

**Mais tarde...**

**Fug**:- Porque você não liga para o seu amigo? Fale o que aconteceu com o trabalho, ele vai entender.

**Sak**:- Talvez... Ele tem um extinto forte... Talvez ele nem compreenda o motivo.

**Fug**:- Se não conseguir, tente, tente e tente novamente. Discutir não vai adiantar nada, então converse com ele.

**Sak**:- Vou tentar ligar pra ele. Obrigado pelo conselho papai. Eu te amo!

**Fug**:- Também te amo, minha filha!

Subi as escadas e entrei no meu quarto, fiquei olhando o telefone por longos minutos e tomei coragem...

_:- Alô? È da casa de Shaoran Li._

**Sak**:- Aqui é a Sakura, eu gostaria de falar com Shaoran.

_:- Só um momento, senhorita Sakura!_

**Sak**:- Obrigado.

**Na casa de Shaoran...**

**Wei**:- Jovem Shaoran, telefone pra o senhor!

**Sh**:- Quem é?

**Wei**:- É uma jovem chamada Sakura.

**Sh:- **Sakura?... Obrigado, Wei!

**Wei**:- Com licença.

**Sh**:- Alô?

_**Sak**__:- Shaoran é a Sakura... E..._

**Sh**:- Oi Sakura, mas porque você me ligou? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_**Sak**__:- Sim... e...Eu to ligando por causa do tra...tra..._

**Sh**:- Por causa do que? Tenta falar com calma.

_**Sak**__:- Ta bom!_

**Sh**:- Respira...

_**Sak**__:- 'To respirando'._

**Sh**:- Conte ate 10...

_**Sak**__:- ' Já cheguei ate 100!'_

**Sh**:- Relaxa...

_**Sak**__:- __**CHEGA**__! Eu só te liguei pra avisar que o nosso trabalho foi por água abaixo!_

**Sh**:- **O** **QUÊ**?

_**Sak**__:- É isso mesmo o que você ouviu!_

**Sh**:- Mas como?

_**Sak**__:- Meu gato fez xixi em cima dele!_

**Sh**:- Que peste!

_**Sak**__:- O que?_

**Sh**:- Nada, mas onde o trabalho estava?

_**Sak**__:- No meu quarto, na beira da minha cama._

**Sh**:- Você foi irresponsável, mas o que o seu gato estragou?

_**Sak**__:- O cartaz!_

**Sh**:- O que? Mas... mas...

_**Sak**__:- Calma Shaoran_.

**Sh**:- Eu to **CALMO**!

_**Sak**__:- Não precisa se estressar, eu dou um jeito de arrumar as coisas._

**Sh**:- Como?

_**Sak**__:- Não sei... eu..._

**Sh**:- Você não sabe, eu vou te dizer o que você tem que saber... Você não tem responsabilidade, isso é um trabalho não um de seus ursos que você deixa jogado no...

_**Sak**__:-__** CHEGA**__! Eu não vou discutir com você e essa "droga" de trabalho eu mesma faço!_

**Sh**:- Eu... Desculpe-me...

_**Sak**__:- Tudo bem._

**Sh**:- Daqui a pouco eu estarei ai na sua casa pra te ajudar.

_**Sak**__:- Ta bom... Tchau! ò.ó_

**Sh**:- Tchau! o.o

**Sh**:- _' Ela ta muito brava. '_ – Droga!

**No quarto de Sakura...**

**Sak**:- Irresponsável... Logo eu? É tudo sua culpa, Kero!

**Ke**:- Miau! _'Minha culpa?Não fui eu que deixo esse trabalho jogado. O moleque tem razão, você é irresponsável!'_

**Sak**:- Não me olha assim, como se eu fosse a culpada. Ah! Olha preste atenção, ele vai vir aqui pra fazer outro cartaz e desta vez você vai ficar quietinho, ta me ouvindo?

**Ke**:- Miau! _' Odeio aquele moleque!'_

**Sak**:- Vou ligar pra Tomoyo, talvez ela me ajude.

**Ke**:- _' Vai logo, ninguém esta te impedindo. '_

**Na casa de Tomoyo...**

**Em**:- Alô? É da residência dos Daidoji!

_**Sak**__:- Er... É a Sakura, eu poderia falar com a Tomoyo_.

**Em**:- Só um segundo, por favor!

**Tom**:- Alô?

_**Sak**__:- Tomoyo é a Sakura!_

**Tom**:- Oi Sakura, o que você tem? Ta com uma voz estranha.

_**Sak**__:- Eu preciso da sua ajuda._

**Tom**:- Claro!

_**Sak**__:- É que o Kero... ele fez... ele fez..._

**Tom**:- Fala Sakura. O que ele fez?

_**Sak**__:- Ele fez... XIXI... no meu trabalho._

**Tom**:- Quando?

_**Sak**__:- Ontem à noite, ele fez Xixi no cartaz. Eu liguei pro Shaoran e discutimos_ no telefone... Tomoyo me ajuda, por favor!

**Tom**:- Claro que ajudo.

_**Sak**__:- Obrigado, você é uma anjo!_

**Tom**:- Você teve sorte, eu tenho aqui algumas imagens que restaram. Vou mandar o segurança levar ate a sua casa.

_**Sak**__:- Eu nem sei como posso te agradecer... Obrigado... Eu tenho que desligar, vou arrumar as coisas pra fazer outro cartaz._

**Tom**:- Boa sorte com o novo cartaz.

_**Sak**__:- Obrigado Tomoyo, estou te devendo essa! Ate amanha!_

**Tom**:- Ate!

**Tom**:- Coitada da Sakura n.n... Mayo por favor!

**Ma**:- Sim senhorita?

**Tom**:- Diga para o motorista levar estas imagens para a Sakura Kinomoto.

**Ma**:- Sim senhorita.

**Tom**:- Obrigado.

**Alguns minutos depois na casa de Sakura...**

:- Ding Dong!

**Sak**:- Já vai! _'Será que é o Shaoran?'_

:- Ding Dong!

**Sak**:- Pronto!

:- Entrega para a senhorita Sakura.

**Sak**:- Sou eu.

:- é da senhorita Tomoyo Daidoji.

**Sak**:- Ah que bom!

:- Com licença!

**Sak**:- Obrigado!

**Toy**:- Quem era?

**Sak**:- Era um homem, ele veio entregar algumas imagens que a Tomoyo me deu. Deveria ser o segurança.

**Toy**:- Ah, ta!... E aquele moleque, ele vai vir aqui?

**Sak**:- Vai, por quê?

**Toy**:- Por nada! ¬¬...Já vou, o Yukito deve esta me esperando.

**Sak**:- Esperando para que?

**Toy**:- Para o trabalho!

**Sak**:- Mas... mas hoje é domingo e...

**Toy**:- Eu tenho que ir trabalhar, sou eu que pago os impostos da minha faculdade.

**Sak**:- Mas... Mas...

**Toy**:- Mas nada... agora tenho que ir! Tchau pai, tchau monstrenga!

**Sak**:- Tchau Toya! 

**Fug**:- Tchau Toya!

Fiquei parada na porta como uma estatua depois que Toya saiu. Toya trabalha muito e ainda estuda a semana toda, trabalhar aos fins de semanas é uma injustiça. Mas não posso ficar pensando na vida do meu irmão, ainda tenho muita coisa pela frente e talvez eu siga os passos dele algum dia.

**Fug**:- Sakura... Sakura, telefone pra você.

**Sak**:- Hãm?... Quem é?

**Fug**:- É a Tomoyo!

**Sak:**- Ah!

**Sak**:- Alô?

**Tom**:- Oi Sakura!

**Sak**:- Oi Tomoyo!

**Tom**:- Só liguei pra saber se você recebeu as imagens.

**Sak**:- Recebi sim, obrigado!

**Tom**:- E o Shaoran já chegou?

**Sak**:- Na... Perai...

:- Ding Dong!

**Sak**:- Já vou... Oi!

**Sh**:- Oi, vamos fazer o trabalho?

**Sak**:- Vamos entre, por favor!

**Sh**:- Obrigado!

**Sak**:- Espera só um pouquinho que eu já volto.

**Sh**:- Ta!

**Sak**:- Tomoyo?

**Tom**:- Oi?

**Sak**:- Shaoran acabou de chegar, tenho que desligar.

**Tom**:- Ta bom, tchau Sakura!

**Sak**:- Tchauzinho Tomoyo!

**Sak**:- Pronto, aqui esta as imagens.

**Sh**:- Eu trouxe a cartolina.

**Sak**:- Mas... Não precisava...

**Sh**:- Tudo bem... agora podemos começar?

**Sak**:- Claro!

Passamos à tarde dentro do meu quarto e antes de Shaoran ir embora, eu o convidei para tomar um chá...

**Sak**:- Fica só pra comer um pedacinho de bolo. Por Favor!

**Sh**:- Mas...

**Sak**:- Só mais alguns minutinhos...

**Sh**:- ... Ta bom!

**Sak**:- Já volto, vou pegar dois pedaços de bolo e um chazinho pra nós!

**Sh**:- Ta!

**Versão Shaoran...**

Sakura insistiu demais pra eu ficar (**Como você é gatinho! ** 'Obrigado! n.n' "Hei, Atsuko! ò.ó" **Continuando...**) acabei ficando.

**Sak**:- Fica só pra comer um pedacinho de bolo. Por Favor!

**Sh**:- Mas...

**Sak**:- Só mais alguns minutinhos...

**Sh**:- ... Ta bom!

**Sak**:- Já volto, vou pegar dois pedaços de bolo e um chazinho pra nós!

**Sh**:- Ta!

Sakura saiu para ir à cozinha e eu fiquei sozinho no quarto dela, alguns minutos depois aquele gato maluco ('como é mesmo o nome dele? '** Kero **'valeu') Kero entrou no quarto e encarou-me...

**Sh**:- _'O que este gato quer comigo? Por que ele me olha tanto?'_

**Ke**:- _' Esse moleque ta aqui de novo... E por que ele esta me olhando?'_

**Sh**:- _'Cadê a Sakura?'_

**Ke**:- _'Eu vou deitar na minha caminha. Talvez Sakura traga algo pra mim. '_

Nesse momento, ele balançou a cauda, andou ate uma cama que tinha perto da cama de Sakura e deitou. Percebi que ele ainda estava me encarando...

**Sh**:- _' Ou eu estou ficando louco ou esse gato não para de me encarar!... Cadê Sakura?...Que vontade de jogá-lo pela janela. '_

Parece idiotice, mas eu tinha ganhado um novo rival. Perdia o meu tempo fitando aqueles olhos amarelos como ouro, me fazia perde o controle do meu próprio pensamento, como deseja joga-lo janela abaixo, mas o que me impedia daquele suicídio foi à porta se abrindo. Sakura carregava uma bandeja com dois pedaços de bolo e duas xícaras de chá, sentiram um alivio em vê-la...

**Sak**:- Shaoran o que foi?

**Sh**:- Que bom que você chegou o seu gato não para de me encarar.

**Sak**:- Mais... o Kero esta dormindo.

**Sh**:- Ele... ele...mas...Deixa pra lá! TT

**Sak**:- Tudo bem... Pode me ajudar aqui?

**Sh**:- Claro!

Conversamos sobre quem iria ficar com o trabalho e Sakura opinou que eu ficasse com ele. Achei que seria melhor e concordei com o acordo, tomamos o chá e comemos o bolo, só que um imprevisto aconteceu antes de eu ir embora...

**Sak**:- Vou colocar essa bandeja lá embaixo.

**Sh**:- Deixa-me ajuda-la.

Sem querer (**querendo**) encostei minhas mãos sobre as mãos de Sakura, sentir minhas bochechas ficarem mais quentes, meu coração estava cada vez mais acelerado e senti-lo ficar cada vez mais aquecido quando olhava aqueles olhos "cor de esmeraldas". Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, uma de minhas mãos pousou no delicado rosto de Sakura, sua expressão era de surpresa e medo ao mesmo tempo, seu rosto estava avermelhado, sua respiração estava acelerada e ela tinha um brilho no olhar. Seus lábios pequenos e delicados se abriam e fechavam-se como se quisessem disser alguma coisa, coloquei meu dedo indicador nos seus lábios e disse:

**Sh**:- Sakura sei que você esta confusa tanto quanto eu, mas, por favor, não deixe que nada estrague este momento.

**Sak**:- ...

Ela fechou os olhos e eu me aproximei um pouco mais de si, sentir nossas respirações se fundirem, envolvi-la pela cintura e beijei seus pequenos lábios.Sentir que Sakura estava nervosa, _"talvez esse seja o seu primeiro beijo"_ pensei. Com muita delicadeza aprofundei no beijo e Sakura me correspondeu, nossas línguas se envolviam numa doce sintonia, nossos lábios se tocavam intensamente, queremos ficar assim pro resto da vida, mas o destino nos pregou uma peça...

**Sh**:- Ai meu dedo!

**Sak**:- O que foi Shaoran!

**Sh**:- Seu gato... Mordeu meu dedo!

**Sak**:- O Kero?... Kero, não... Desculpe-me Shaoran... Eu...

**Sh**:- Não, tudo bem. Eu tenho que lhe pedir desculpas.

**Sak**:- Mas... Você não fez nada.

**Sh**:- Eu lhe beijei a força... Eu tenho que ir Sakura, não posso mas ficar aqui.

**Sak**:- Espere Shaoran...

**Sh**:- Tchau Sakura...

Desci as escadas e dei de cara com o pai de Sakura...

**Fug**:- Já vai?

**Sh**:- Sim, obrigado pela hospitalidade.

**Fug**:- De nada, quando quiser voltar às portas estaram apertas.

**Sh**:- Concerteza. Ate logo senhor Fugitaka.

**Fug**:- Ate logo!

Fui embora alegre e chateado ao mesmo tempo, daquele beijo talvez eu nunca esqueça, nem daquele momento.

**Versão Kero...**

Sakura insistiu muito pra aquele moleque ficar. Como não sou nada bobo sai daquele quarto, acompanhei Sakura ate a cozinha vê se ela prepararia algo para mim. Mas como pude ver ela só tinha olhos naquele momento para "aquele moleque" e o seu "lanchinho".

Não tive outra escolha a não ser voltar para o quarto, subir as escadas e para a minha sorte a porta estava aberta, mas para o meu azar o moleque tava vidrado na porta. Parei e o encarei por alguns minutos percebi que ele tinha notado a minha presença e me encarou também...

**Ke**:- _' Esse moleque ta aqui de novo... E por que ele esta me olhando?'_

Ele me olhava perplexo e fazia umas caretas estranhas. Não pensei duas vezes e fui pra minha caminha...

**Ke**:- _'Eu vou deitar na minha caminha. Talvez Sakura traga algo pra mim. '_

Balancei a cauda e fui em direção a minha cama, mas não tirei os olhos dele.Quando olhava aqueles olhos cor de âmbar sentia uma imensa raiva, que ate gostaria de machuca-lo mas sabia que se fizesse isso Sakura me mataria. Alguns minutos depois Sakura entra no quarto carregando uma bandeja com dois pedaços de bolo e duas xícaras de chá. Reparei que não tinha nada pra mim, ela disse:

**Sak**:- Shaoran o que foi?

**Sh**:- Que bom que você chegou o seu gato não para de me encarar.

Quando o moleque disse isso, fechei os olhos e só fiquei escutando a conversados dois...

**Sak**:- Mais... o Kero esta dormindo.

**Sh**:- Ele... ele...mas...Deixa pra lá! TT

**Ke**:- _' Que idiota!'_

**Sak**:- Tudo bem... Pode me ajudar aqui?

**Sh**:- Claro!

Conversaram tanto sobre quem iria ficar como tal trabalho e Sakura achou melhor que o moleque ficasse com ele. Tomaram chá e comeram bolo, só que antes dele ir embora, aconteceram algumas coisas...

**Sak**:- Vou colocar essa bandeja lá embaixo.

**Sh**:- Deixa-me ajuda-la.

Vocês acreditam que o moleque teve coragem de encostar-se às mãos de Sakura, por alguns momentos suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas, mas o que me irritou de verdade foi que lê pouso sua mão no rosto dela. Sakura tinha o rosto avermelhado e uma expressão confusa tentava dizer algo, mas não conseguia, (**é a emoção de perde o BV**) sua respiração estava acelerada e ela tinha um estranho brilho nos olhos. O atrevido colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios dela e disse:

**Sh**:- Sakura sei que você esta confusa tanto quanto eu, mas, por favor, não deixe que nada estrague este momento.

Sakura não disse nada, apenas fechou os olhos e o moleque se aproximou um pouco, mas dela. Envolveu-a pela cintura e a beijou, Sakura o correspondeu, não iria deixá-lo se dar bem duas vezes seguidas, então pensei em um plano...

**Ke**:- _' Ele pode ter roubado o meu bolo e o chá, mas a Sakura não. Já sei!'_

Aproximei-me deles bem devagar, fui atrás de Sakura e mordi o dedo do moleque...

**Sh**:- Ai meu dedo!

**Sak**:- O que foi Shaoran!

**Sh**:- Seu gato... Mordeu meu dedo!

**Sak**:- O Kero?... Kero, não... Desculpe-me Shaoran... Eu...

**Sh**:- Não, tudo bem. Eu tenho que lhe pedir desculpas.

**Sak**:- Mas... Você não fez nada.

**Sh**:- Eu lhe beijei a força... Eu tenho que ir Sakura, não posso mas ficar aqui.

**Sak**:- Espere Shaoran...

**Sh**:- Tchau Sakura...

Ele desceu as escadas e Sakura fechou a porta; aquelas palavras soaram feito música nas minhas orelhinhas. Só que foi muito diferente para Sakura...

**Sak**:- Porque Kero?... Você sempre estraga tudo... Eu te odeio...

**Ke**:- Miau! _' Você esta falando serio, Sakura?'_

**Sak**:- Não chegue perto de mim, como eu queria que você sumisse da minha vida. Talvez assim você não me trouxesse problemas.

Sakura entrou no banheiro e bateu a porta...

**Ke**:- _'Talvez ela tenha razão, eu vou embora antes que ela saia do banheiro. '_

**Versão Sakura...**

Depois que insistir para o Shaoran ficar, desci as escadas e fui preparar um chazinho para nos...

**Sak**:- _'Tomara que Shaoran goste de bolo de baunilha com morangos!'_

**Fug:**- Sakura...

**Sak**:- Sim?

**Fug**:- O que esta fazendo?

**Sak**:- Um chazinho pra o Shaoran e... Vou levar esses dois pedaços de bolo... Posso?

**Fug**:- Claro!

**Sak**:- Obrigado, papai!

Demorei um pouquinho para subir, mas quando abri a porta Shaoran estava olhando para o Kero...

**Sak**:- Shaoran o que foi?

**Sh**:- Que bom que você chegou o seu gato não para de me encarar.

**Sak**:- 'Que estranho' Mais... o Kero esta dormindo.

**Sh**:- Ele... ele...mas...Deixa pra lá! TT

**Sak**:- Tudo bem... Pode me ajudar aqui?

**Sh**:- Claro!

Conversamos muito sobre o trabalho e quem iria ficar com ele. Minha opinião fosse que Shaoran levasse-o da minha casa antes que acontecesse algo, ele concordou e então tomamos o chá. Mas antes que ele podesse ir embora, uma coisa inesperada aconteceu...

**Sak**:- Vou colocar essa bandeja lá embaixo.

**Sh**:- Deixa-me ajuda-la.

Neste momento, Shaoran encostou suas mãos sobre as minha, minhas bochechas ficaram vermelhas, meu coração ficou acelerado, não conseguia dizer uma só palavra encantada com aqueles olhos cor de âmbar. Shaoran tinha um olhar diferente, um olhar que expressava amor, carinho, felicidade, um olhar totalmente lindo, um olhar que eu nunca havia visto antes. Ele pousou uma de suas mãos sobre meu rosto; ele me olhava como se eu fosse uma jóia rara, me admirando, seus olhos percorriam cada canto do meu rosto, sua face estava avermelhada, sua respiração estava calma, eu tentava falar algo, mas não conseguia então ele colocou o seu dedo sobre meus lábios e disse:

**Sh**:- Sakura sei que você esta confusa tanto quanto eu, mas, por favor, não deixe que nada estrague este momento.

Eu não conseguia dizer nada, naquele momento o meu coração só tinha uma única razão: "deixar acontecer".

Fechei os olhos e sentir Shaoran chegar perto de mim, ele envolveu-me pela cintura, nossas respirações fundiram-se tornando uma só e ele beijou-me. Aquele era o meu primeiro beijo e eu não sabia o que fazer, mas Shaoran com muita delicadeza me mostrava cada canto de sua boca, ele aprofundou mais no beijo e eu o correspondi. Parecia que o tempo tinha parado pra nós, como eu desejava ficar assim pro resto de minha vida, mas tudo o que é bom dura pouco. Nem sei bem o que aconteceu, mas Kero mordeu o dedo do Shaoran...

**Sh**:- Ai meu dedo!

**Sak**:- O que foi Shaoran!

**Sh**:- Seu gato... Mordeu meu dedo!

**Sak**:- O Kero?... Kero, não... Desculpe-me Shaoran... Eu...

**Sh**:- Não, tudo bem. Eu tenho que lhe pedir desculpas.

**Sak**:- Mas... Você não fez nada.

**Sh**:- Eu lhe beijei a força... Eu tenho que ir Sakura, não posso, mas ficar aqui.

**Sak**:- Espere Shaoran...

**Sh**:- Tchau Sakura...

Ele desceu as escadas e eu não pude ir atrás dele, queria tanto aqueles braços, aquele abraço quente e aquele beijo envolvente. Talvez eu nunca tenha o que quero de volta, mas a minha raiva estava voltada ao Kero... Ele, sempre o Kero...

**Sak**:- Porque Kero?... Você sempre estraga tudo... Eu te odeio...

**Ke**:- Miau

**Sak**:- Não chegue perto de mim, como eu queria que você sumisse da minha vida. Talvez assim você não me trouxesse problemas.

Entrei no banheiro quase chorando de raiva, me despi e liguei o chuveiro na temperatura gelada. A água percorria cada parte do meu corpo e ma fazia lembrar **DELE**!

**Sak**:- _'Porque eu estou confusa?... Eu amo o Yukito ou não o amo?...AH!...Porque eu me sinto diferente? Que vontade de gritar... Meu coração diz para eu procura-lo, a minha mente quer revê-lo, meu corpo deseja seu toque e minha boca deseja a dele... Eu o quero tanto... Mas eu amo o Yukito, quando eu o vejo eu me sento... eu me sinto... tão feliz ao lado dele, alegro-me só de vê-lo sorrir... Mas quando eu vejo o Shaoran é diferente, ele é meu amigo... Shaoran ou Yukito, yukito ou Shaoran... Yukito e Sakura... Sakura e Yukito... Sakura e... Shaoran... Não, não... Ai meu Deus!... A água deve esta afetando o meu cérebro... '_

**Sak**:- Ai que confusão, preciso de um conselho... Tomoyo! Ela deve saber me dizer o que quero!

Escolhi qualquer vestido, pois estava com muita presa, mas algo estava errado em meu quarto, desci as escadas pra ligar pra Tomoyo.

**Fug**:- Sakura?

**Sak**:- Sim papai?

**Fug**:- Porque seu amigo saiu tão depressa daqui?

**Sak**:- ' Ai meu Deus e agora o que eu falo?...' Ele... Teve que ir embora mais cedo... Sabe ne, tinha que fazer coisas... "Coisa de garoto". (**¬¬'**)

**Fug**:- Assim... Ele saiu tão apressado... Ate estranhei!

**Sak**:- É normal. Agora eu tenho que ligar pra Tomoyo, com licença papai!

**Fug**:- Claro!

**Sak**:- _' Tomara que Tomoyo me ajude'_

_**Em**__:- Alô? É da residência dos Daidoji!_

**Sak**:- É a Sakura, eu queria falar com a Tomoyo!

_**Em**__:- Só um segundo, por favor!_

_**Tom**__:- Alô?_

**Sak**:- Tomoyo é a Sakura, eu preciso de você!

_**Tom**__:- O que aconteceu, Sakura?_

**Sak**:- Eu to confuso... É o Shaoran

_**Tom**__:- Vocês brigaram?_

**Sak**:- Não... Eu preciso conversar com você! Você tem um tempinho pra mim?

_**Tom**__:- Claro! Eu vou mandar um de meus seguranças buscar você..._

**Sak**:- Ai Tomoyo!

_**Tom**__:- Calma! Você já esta pronta?_

**Sak**:- Já, só vou subir pra pegar minha bolsa!

_**Tom**__:- Tudo bem, o motorista estará ai em alguns segundos!_

**Sak**:- Ta, ate daqui a pouco!

_**Tom**__:- Ate!_

Subia as escadas e entrei no quarto, estranhei a falta de algo só depois de alguns segundos eu havia percebido... Onde estava o Kero? Desci correndo e perguntei ao meu pai se ele havia visto o Kero...

**Fug**:- Não, pensei que ele estava no seu quarto.

**Sak**:- Ele não esta lá.

**Fug**:- Ele deve esta dando umas voltinhas.

**Sak**:- Mas se...

**Fug**:- Ele vai voltar.

**Sak**:- Tomara!

Subi novamente, olhei o meu quarto por inteiro e nada dele, ouvi um carro a buzinar, peguei a minha bolsa e antes de fechar a porta, dei uma ultima olhada no quarto a procura de vestígios de kero mas o que só havia era a caminha **DELE**!

**Sak**:- Kero... Aonde você esta?

Oie... Gostaram? Sei que vocês estão curiosos para saber o que aconteceu com o "Kero", certo? Pra falar a verdade nem eu sei... ¬¬ Mas só no próximo capitulo!

Oi **Natsumi** era pra eu responder faz um tempão. ¬¬ Mas o tempo de postagem depende da minha capacidade, eu ando meio sem tempo mas logo, logo eu vou postar o 5º cap.


End file.
